Cravings
by starlightfall 101
Summary: Everyone craves a little something, it could be a delicious food, a feeling or a fleeting touch. For humanity's Strongest and his lover, they crave each other. Warning: smut alert, kudos to the artist of the photo


Eren opened his eyes to see darkness. Looking to the left, red, blinking numbers told him it was 4:48 in the morning. Groaning softly, he stretched his body as he remembered why he even woke up. Pocky, he was craving some pocky.

Sitting up, he realized that, once again, he had slept in Levi's bed instead of his own, just meters away. Carefully, so as not to wake up his sleeping bed mate, he removed the covers to find that pocky wasn't the only thing he was craving. It seemed he'd been having some really sexy dreams.

He sighed as he decided that pocky was the priority before having a nice cool down shower. Fortunately, Levi kept a not-so-secret stash of pocky in his mini fridge.

The brunette slowly got off the bed, wary of Levi's soft breathing as he continued to sleep on. Tiptoeing to the kitchen, he silently opened the fridge's door and decided that a box of pocky wouldn't drive his boyfriend to break up with him.

He opened his first box and tentatively licked the chocolate coating on the pocky. A smile bloomed on his face as he ate the pocky as he usually did- licking off the chocolate before eating the cookie part.

His mind wandered into fantasy territory, trying to recall the dream he had that gave him a boner... A pocky Levi? Something like that. As he continued to daydream, his mouth acted on his own and opened more and more boxes of pocky until only a single pocky remained in his mouth.

He came back to reality as he found a foot roughly pressed against his crotch and 8 empty boxes littered around him.

_Shit I am so fucking dead_. He thought.

Levi leaned forward and bit the last of the pocky sticking out of his mouth and with their faces centimeters apart, Eren suddenly felt self conscious about his boner.

"L-Levi... go-gomene-" Eren tried to say.

"Do you want more pocky?" A low teasing voice above him asked. "I'll give you more."

Eren was roughly pulled into a kneeling position by Levi as a 2 sweet pieces of chocolate was shoved into his mouth. Meanwhile, Levi loosened his pants and removed his boxers.

"Do you know how horny I feel after waking up without a morning kiss to find you licking away all the chocolate off my pocky?" Levi's tone was dangerous and hungry.

He roughly grabbed Eren's hair and positioned him in front of his dick. Eren knew what to do, it was just like eating pocky after all.

Eren licked the tip of Levi's member. The warm chocolate, melting in Eren's mouth, coated the tip as he continued to spread it around the whole thing. His tongue went all over Levi's cock, spreading the chocolate evenly and flicking his tongue at the tip.

Levi stifled a moan as Eren brought his hands up, one to fondle his balls and the other cupping his ass cheek. Looking up at his boyfriend seductively, Eren licked his palm then gave his attention to the hard, chocolate covered dick in front of him. His chocolate covered hand going back to fondling his balls.

Levi cried out as Eren took him in the mouth. Bobbing his head slowly, and taking back the chocolate he spread all around. His tongue wrapped around his dick as the black haired boy felt his cock hit the back of the throat. The warm wet cavern closing around his member fully.

Soon all the chocolate was off and all that was left for Eren to do was eat the base.

Levi guided Eren's head, using his hand. Bobbing his head faster as he controlled his gag reflex everytime he took all of him in. Soon enough Levi was moaning Eren's name as he came nearer to his climax.

Levi looked at the bright, sensual, ocean-green eyes below him as he let out one last moan and came into the brunette's mouth.

Eren welcomed every last bit of the black haired boy's seed. Swallowing what he can and licking up the one around his mouth, the bitter sweet taste intensified by the chocolate left in his mouth.

Levi blinked twice. His sleepy but lust filled eyes now replaced by hunger when he saw that Eren was still hard and needed a good fuck. Toeing the boner, he lifted the tired but happy boy up and placed him ass up on the kitchen table.

_SPANK!_

Eren let out a strangled cry as a slap to the asss caught him by surprise.

"Le-Levi! What the fu-"

_SPANK!_

"You've been a bad bad boy." Levi smirked

The spanks were continuous, turning the boy's bottom bright red yet it seemed so delicious to Levi. And that was what precisely compelled him to bite it. Levi started to lean over the boy, his cock rubbing against Eren's asshole and his hand wandering to the boy's hard on.

"hmmm... You were so naughty. Did my pocky fill you up? Because there's more."

Eren let out another strangled moan as Levi licked his neck's sensitive spot, the slim tongue travelling to his ear. His free hand wandering over the boy's nipples while the other continued to stroke Eren's member.

"Shit you brat. You're making me fucking hard again."

And it was true. The cock rubbing against Eren's asshole was once again hard.

"Do you want it?"

His hand wandered from the nipples to cover Eren's mouth. Eren's only response was another moan and a quick lick on the palm cobvering the boy's mouth.

Levi removed his hand from Eren's cock and instead inserted a finger into his ass. The finger probed the inside of the boy while Eren squirmed from the pleasure of the touch. Another finger. 2 fingers now, scissored him, preparing him. And in one sharp jab, those 2 fingers reached that special spot that started the continuous moans from the brunnette's mouth.

_"Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Leviiii~"_

Soon the string of words turned into moans as Levi's skilled fingers hit the spot over and over again.

"Sto- stop being suck a fucking tea-tease. Dammit."

Levi smirked as he postitioned his own dick in front of Eren's entrance. The hole a tad bit red from the probing of his fingers. With his other hand still on the boy's mouth, he gave a small push and felt the muscles

contract as he entered.

_"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck~"_

The sudden flare of pain followed by pleasure made Eren bit into the hand holding him down.

_"Levi Levi Levi Levi"_

The chant continued as Levi's pace picked up, faster and faster and harder and harder.

"You feel so good, you know that? So damn good and tight. You're such an angel. You're a devil. Goddammit you're so _good_ yet _bad_. Damn."

Levi's whispers only served to give Eren more reasons to moan as Levi pounded into him repeatedly. And then he hit just the right spot and Eren started moaning non stop.

Each push sent Eren nearer and nearer to the edge. Each moan made Levi closer to coming.

The muscles in Eren body started to contract as he came closer to coming. Holding Levi's member tighter and tighter in an embrace. Eren came in a spurt of gold. The room was bathed in gold and when he turned to face Levi, the black haired boy's face was glowing gold.

Levi couldn't hold it in much longer. With Eren looking at him in such a sensual way, those bright eyes fluttering with pleasure and his face red and mouth moaning. Levi came into Eren. Filling him to the very last drop.

Levi pulled out, content with the morning despite the messy clutter of pocky boxes everywhere and gave Eren a genuine smile.

Eren got off the table top, looking shyly at Levi with cum dripping from his hole and a blush on his face.

"Go-gomenesai for the mess."

And Levi's only reply to the sight was to carry Eren off to the bed, forgetting about classes and college and roommates and cleaning.

Needless to say, Levi had his fill of his cravings that morning.


End file.
